A Kate and Mark OneShot
by runthistownx
Summary: Opinions of the relationship between Kate Ramsay and Mark Brenner. Also the story of their first kiss together. ONE SHOT. KM.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Neighbours. I wrote this story because I adore the pairing of Mark Brenner and Kate Ramsay and there weren't many stories about them together._

_These are the opinions of the Mark/Kate relationship from fellow neighbours:_

**Mark Brenner's POV: **

Kate Ramsay, her name is like a beautiful song to me. Her smile, lights up my world and her eyes, are the most gorgeous eyes any girl could have. Ah, look at me, Detective Mark Brenner, tough guy, falling for an amazing girl like her. I don't deserve her, but every time she touches her hair, or when she talks to her friend Donna or even laughs, she's stunning. I try to impress her, and I know I do, but her ex-boyfriend, Declan Napier is always in the way. Sometimes, I wish I could make her fall for me without his interruptions. He doesn't deserve her, I know what he did to her, and she doesn't deserve it. Kate Ramsay will be my girl, and I know it, we were meant to be.

**Kate Ramsay's POV: **

So, I met this guy, Mark Brenner. He's clearly attractive, his smile, it makes my knees go weak. Oh, what I would do to that guy if he was mine and if I had courage. Every time I see him in Harold's or Charlie's, my heart and stomach flutters. I would definitely go out with him, and I regret leaving him on our first date, but Declan Napier made me freak out and leave. He's gorgeous, no doubt and even Donna says so, and whatever she says, goes. So I see him a lot, and he tries to impress me, it's very cute the way he does so. Not so subtle, but it's sweet. I get distracted when he is around, I can't just seem to be talking about him. I'm falling hard for him, and I know he's falling back, but only if Declan would just leave us alone and let us be. Mark Brenner is amazing and I love him for that.

**Declan Napier's POV: **

Mark Brenner, disgusting, that name is like poison to me. What right does he have to hit on my Kate? I know she's not my girlfriend anymore, but I still really like her. Why am I so stupid? She wanted a break and I go kiss her enemy, Candace. I'm such an idiot! Kate Ramsay, boy, does that girl do things to you. She makes my stomach feel all knotted up and whenever she's talking to Mark, I get this flow of jealousy over me that makes me want to kiss her and show him that she's mine. She hates me, and I know it. She hates me butting into her business, but love does that to you. Go into the person you love's privacy. But now, I lost the girl of my life and watch her go a step closer to Mark Brenner. He's one lucky guy, and I was one too but didn't realize it. How I wish she would just come back to me. Though I wish, Bridget, Didge, didn't die. She's my soul mate and I know it, but Kate is a close second. I love Bridget, and I love Kate, but Bridget's gone and so is Kate...

**Donna Freedman's POV: **

Oh My Goodness, Kate Ramsay is finally falling for another guy, Mark Brenner. He's gorgeous, attractive and very good looking. AHH! I'm so happy for her; he's so sweet and considerate, much like how Ringo was. Kate deserves him, after all she's been through, she really needs a guy that she can talk to, and guess who's that guy? Mark Brenner! You can just see their chemistry from a mile away, and they've got a lot of it, let me say. I love their little flirting and Kate told me about her incident when she walked into the men's bathroom and saw Mark shirtless (oh what a sight that would be) and said "I thought this was the chest room – rest room!" I love Kate Ramsay so much and I'm glad that she found an amazing guy that she clearly loves. Though, Declan gets in the way which is very annoying especially when your best friend wants to be with the guy she loves. Declan needs to get over her and find another girl, especially after what he did to her when she wanted a break and kissed Candace. Definitely not the way to go if you want a girl to take you back! Kate and Mark, definitely, forever!

**An Event that happened... **

Kate Ramsay was working at Harold's of course and was wiping the tables down with a cloth to clean it. In came the hottie himself, Mark Brenner with a baby blue suit shirt with a black tie and loosened up his tie. Kate looked up and saw the amazing sight in front of her and got butterflies in her stomach. She fell hard for this guy and who wouldn't? He's gorgeous. Donna came out of nowhere and nudged Kate in the ribs, motioning for her to go talk to him. Kate shook her head but Donna pushed her forward and she tripped and landed in Mark's arms.

"Oh, sorry about that, my friend pushed me," Kate apologized softly, hearing his heartbeat.

"No worries, hope you're alright," Mark smiled at her and lifted her back to standing.

"Yeah, I'm fine, look Mark, I really like you, and I know how Declan gets involved, but he's just an ex-boyfriend who's obviously jealous but I don't really care, I like you a lot and Dec-" Kate started but couldn't finish as she felt Mark's lips against hers. She was shocked at first but kissed back passionately. She was waiting for this moment for a long time and now she had it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms moved to her waists, both of them, pulling each other to be closer to one another if that was possible. They were both feeling like they were in heaven and they smiled into their kiss as they heard clapping from the customers of Harold's around them. They heard Donna's squealing and pulled apart from an amazing kiss.

"Wow," Kate and Mark said at the same time. They hugged and stayed together while Donna walked up to them and pulled Kate to her and squealed again and hugging her.

"Finally guys!" Donna laughed. They both grinned at each other, with Declan standing in the background, obviously saw everything with the feeling of something stabbed into his heart, with a tear falling down his cheek...

**How was this one shot? Is it good? I thought it was pretty good, but that's for you to decide :) Hope you liked it! I love MarkxKate, but I love the OLD Declan and Kate. But this was for the new Declan. :L Enjoy!**


End file.
